


Little Responsibilities

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Background Lifetane, CGLRE, Canon-Typical Violence, DarkSparks, Diaper Kink, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Non-Sexual ABDL, Non-Sexual Age Play, cgl, the author is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renee Blasey is stuck in her own mind. Anxious, Flighty, Indecisive, and generally unstable. She needs to get everything, and she means everything, out of her own head. Unfortunately, the pressure cracks her before she can let it all out. Fortunately, on the other hand, Natalie Paquette is able to help her let it all out.Rated Mature for Non-Sexual Ageplay, ABDL, Minor Violence, and Strong Language.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Little Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Wraith has a lot of Anxiety, and she finds herself trapped in her own mind for a little while. But after she is able to come out of her shell, she finds something is off with one of her best friends Natalie Paquette.

Wraith Absolutely  **despised** her Fellow Legends. Most of them, not of all of them, to be fair. But at the very least her Squad in this Match was unbearable. Octane and Lifeline really did nothing but Bicker.

“Ay, ay, ay Hermana I gave you the backpack, so, we cool?” The Voice of the Vlogger may have been buttery smooth to everyone else, but it sounded like a thousand knives were getting pushed into her mind when she heard him say anything. It was loud, perhaps louder for her than others, and she’d been matched with him more times than was comfortable.

As for Ajay, Wraith could put up with her normally. She was usually business. Talking about the Ring, strategising. But not with Octane. He’d bring out the worst (or maybe the best, but definitely not to Wraith) in her. “Last time ya cheated me out of a pack you decided to leave me alone wit’ 3 others with no chance ‘a picking you back up, can ya blame me?”

Ugh. The Noise made her skin crawl. Then something snapped in her as they passed under the overpass and back out into the Open. Previously, she had endured some nine minutes of silence from the voices. They were unnervingly quiet, but the constant argument and coopetition of her teammates kept her ears very full.

But then it all began. For a second, the arena stopped. Ajay and Octavio frozen in time. And the screeching, the yelling, the warning, the anxiety all hitting her at the same time like a truck. It was loud, she couldn’t ignore it. She closed her eyes, hearing the short breath and then the noise of someone entering a Deathbox. Pulling out her R-301 and opening her eyes, she took stock of things. It was a Kraber. Octavio was well gone, as his deathbox showed. Ajay was running for her life as another Pang of the Booming Voices in Wraith’s mind came over her like a Wave.

_ He’s aiming at you. Move. Run. Stop. No, Move. He’s adjusting it. Move just a little Bit. Be Careful.  _

She froze. Her mind was full but her actions were empty, time seemed to stop for a moment as the screaming became physically painful. As it, in a literal sense, tore a hole through her head as she dropped to the ground, screeching in pain as darkness enveloped her and she stopped all sensations. 

Y’know, or maybe that was A Sniper Bullet.

-

**1 Week Later**

Pain. It would not stop. Constantly, her hands shook, her speech slurred, she drifted in and out of consciousness as she locked herself in her room, barely eating anything besides what her friends brought her. Wraith didn’t want to Converse with the Legends. Renee Blasely didn’t want to Converse with the Legends. Her mind was clouded and she could barely try and speak in her own head, much less through her lips. 

She had Naruto on the Background. She’d managed to finish Attack on Titan between her bouts of consciousness and blackouts. That's all Wraith had to keep her mind off things. She didn’t do much else than just watch anime, even if she wasn’t lucid enough to understand half of it at this time.

Wraith headed her way into the Bathroom again, to check she hadn’t managed to hurt herself last time she passed out. Walking into the Bathroom, she flipped on the lights and squinted for a second, adjusting to the light before looking at herself in the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary. If a crusty old t-shirt and her sweatpants were ordinary enough for someone like her. At this point, they really were. Well, she was fine. Back to the Darkness. Back to… god she already felt Dizzy again.

-

Renee was awoken by a Knock. The Voices loudly screeched for a moment as she saw… a vision of a face. Not her own face, not any face she could immediately recognize. But it subsided and the chatter of characters speaking japanese flew back into her ears. Quickly muting her show, she took stock of everything. Another quick knock, this one softer than the ones she normally received at her door. Not Elliot, Not Pathfinder. Who could it-

Ah, she’d find out in a moment. Wraith slumped off the Couch, stretching for a moment before a twitch crawled down her spine as she lurched toward the door. She gathered pretty much all of her energy, grunted and then asked in a near-growl voice that’d get through the door, “Who’s there?”

A Voice like a Lullaby called back, a wave of relief washed over Wraith as she felt some sort of mental weight lift off her soldier, “Renee, it’s Natalie! I have some food for you. Je voudrais, may I come in?”

Wraith blinked for a moment, reeling a bit at hearing her name aloud. Recentering herself she called back, “I-I… Just leave it right there. I’ll get it soon.”

She could almost hear the disappointment in Wattson’s voice as the Blonde set down the Plate saying in a much lower and serious tone, “Alright then, tell us if you need anything…”

Renee felt disappointed in herself as she heard the other’s Footsteps disappear down the hallway, she slumped against the wall and opened the door, sliding the plate in before quickly slamming the door back down. 

She wanted to talk to Natalie so bad. She wanted to comfort one of her best friends. She wanted to say she was okay and that their help was well appreciated. She wanted to talk about all the things that were running through her mind. She wanted to ask about… what felt off about her.

Wraith would put her tongue on it, but right after this nap.

-

_ Baby Powder. The Smell was in the Air. _

Renee was Groggy, but so much better feeling all of the sudden. Maybe Natalie put something in her Food. She was able to sit up in her… Bed? She definitely wasn’t here before, and she was tucked in her comforter. She looked down at her hands, nice and smooth, more than earlier. She threw off the covers, revealing a new change of clothes on her underneath. Definitely not her. From Being Clean to being awake enough to keep things from sloshing around in her mind. She stepped out into her Main Room. Everything was Clean, the Carpeted Floor was nice, all the trash seemed to be Gone, and… something was on the table. 

She scampered over, looking at it. A Note, written on a Writing Pad layed out with a Pen on the Coffee Table across from her Couch. Handwriting was nice and clean, and Wraith drug her hand across her face to clear her eyes. Squinting, she read the note.

_ Mademoiselle Wraith, _

_ If you are reading this, good morning! You’ve been asleep all day and have finally gotten more than a few hours of rest! I hope you enjoyed what I put in your Lunch yesterday (Dr. Nox assured me it would Help). Monsieur Pathfinder assisted me in cleaning your apartment. At your availability, I would like to meet with you in the Kitchen around 3.  _

_ -Natalie _

Well, that was forward. Not only did Wattson  _ directly admit  _ to poisoning (perhaps that’s a strong word) her, she also now wanted to talk with her. About what? Why? There was only one way to find out, she guessed. Now she just needed to figure out what time it was.

-

Thankfully, Wraith had a bunch of time. She showered, got dressed comfortably, and had a good cry. She didn’t really try and justify that last bit. She just let things happen now. She was falling out of control of herself and it really wasn’t too much of a problem. She’d be fine soon. She hoped.

She stepped out into the Kitchen, after passing through a Mostly empty tower. Slinking in, She saw Natalie and Elliot conversing over glasses of wine.

“Bonjour, Renée! Welcome to our… little party! Would you like some le vin?” Wattson asked, leaning against a counter and pointing to an Open bottle of wine and an empty glass.

“Heyyy it's everyone’s favorite little void gremlin!” Elliot Witt’s voice lit up from another part of the Kitchen. Both of the Legends were already dressed casually. So to Wraith, no reason to drink in her mind. And Pretty early in the day, too. Yet another thing was off.

“Sure.” Wraith muttered, standing over between the two as Natalie poured her out some wine.

They talked about things for over an hour, everyone drinking a bit more than they each should have had. When it was all said and done, Mirage was the first to go. He scampered off to god knows where to do god knows what. And something was off about him the same way it was off with Natalie. Off-putting smell. And now that she had gotten a good look at both of them, both of them were weird about their pants. Waistline was very even, and butt was round and looked like something was worn under it.

So as Wattson went to go, Wraith stopped her by blocking off the door. The Blonde responded quite flustered “Please, Renée, I must go, I-I-I… have things to do.”

Renee contested, moving to further Block Natalie as she tried to dive around her, “What would that be?”

The Blonde contested again, crossing her legs and stepping back as she tried to plead with Wraith to let her go. “Renee, s'il te plait… I just really need to go…” Her words faded as she tried to spit out the end of the sentence, before reeling back against the counter and blushing considerably more than she already had as a small hissing sound filled the room and Natalie buried her face in her hands. Wraith flinched, moving forwards toward the other but then Natalie ran past her, leaving her absolutely awestruck as she dashed out of there.

_ That was Weird. _

**Author's Note:**

> Only Took me about 1700 Words to get to the Thesis of My Piece. Hopefully, things can get cutesier and much better next Chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read.


End file.
